Death do we part
by Darkensecrets
Summary: Severus goes to his wife's grave. It's been nine years sincce his wife's death. Now he has to discuss this with his daughter. Father/daughter relationship.SS/HG tissue maybe needed. Read and Review please. Also I reedited for better reading, I hope. Thank


**Disclaimer- I own nothing except one word but you will see that. Thanks for reading. P.s. this is set after the death of voldie. If you don't like SS/HG then I suggest you leave. This is sad. **

**Enjoy**

_**Death do we part **_

'_You were my world, my love, and my life then you were killed. I wanted to shun the world but one person stopped me. Our daughter. Rachella Jane Snape. She looks like you, I hope you know. I miss you and I wish you were here watching her grow up instead of me. I love you' _Severus put a bundle of red rose's on the snowy ground next to her headstone.

**Hermione Jane Snape **

**August 5th-December 20th**

**1979-2002 **

**Angels from heaven watch over this resting soul**

He walked out of the graveyard that was near the school. A rush of cold wind came and Severus pulled a cloak closer to him. He heard something.

"I love you Severus." The wind blew. Severus knew it was her. Turning around he didn't see anything liked he'd hope. He sighed and turn back walking back toward his destination. Getting closer to Hogwarts. He saw Minerva and next to her was his 9 year old daughter. He couldn't believe it, it had been 9 years since Hermione's death.

Rachella had black curls surrounding her face with her mother's eyes and nose. She looked so muh like her mother. Minerva look at him.

"I know it's been years since she passed, I'm sorry for your loss but you've got to -" His face turned to fury.

"I. Wont. Talk. !!" shouting each word louder. Severus walked past them. Rachella smiled at the Headmistress and bowed her head. She followed her father.

They reached the dungeons, he sat down in front of the fire place on the black sofa. Rachella sat next to him. She ask him the question he knew someday she was going to ask.

"What was she like? I mean my mother" Severus sighed and turned to her.

"The most wonderful person. She look like you but with brown curls," He walked to the shelve and found there wedding album. He turned to the page with him and her and handed it to his daughter. "She was smart, like you, but very brave. She was my student when I was her professor."

"How did she die?" A knot formed in his throat.

_**Flashback**_

_**December 20th 2002:**_

_**Spinner's end was the house they stayed in. Hermione held the 8 week old baby Rachella. A satisfied smile on her face, she held the greatest thing to mankind. The door bell rang, she looked out the window. Her smile disappeared. It was replaced with fear. Putting the baby in a safe place and put two charms a silencing and last an invisibly charm. She headed down stair and hoped her husband would come home soon. She opened the door, it was Lucius Malfoy.**_

"_**How can I help you?"**_

"_**Is your husband in?"**_

"_**No"**_

"_**Oh then," Lucius let himself in "Stupefy" Hermione dropped to the ground. He drugged her to the living room. After many Hexes and Curse's he brought her back into reality.**_

"_**Enervate" Hermione caught her breath. Feeling a little light headed from blood loss. She was scared for both her and the baby's life. **_

"_**What do you want?" She asked shaky .**_

"_**To kill you the slow way" An evil smirk appeared on his face. **_

"_**Why?"**_

"_**Why? You, the smartest girl of out century is asking me why?…your husband betrayed The Dark Lord. So I want revenge for killing our master. That is why, Crucio" pointing his wand at Hermione. She screamed. The blood curling scream. Her face cringed at the pain. Lucius let the curse go. She panted and her body shook. Her eyes held sorrow, she couldn't do anything to protect her self. **_

"_**I'm going to kill you, Crucio" Hermione curled in to a ball. She wish it would all end. Now she could feel it. The grim. The reaper. Hermione opened her eyes slightly. Not knowning how much time had pass. She saw the senior Malfoy apparated. Everything seemed to dim to her. So this was how she was going to die.**_

"_**Hermione. I'm back the front door is open…"Severus walked to the living room. "Hon-" He saw her. Panic rose within him. Hermione laid on the ground eyes open and body shaking. Severus dropped to his knees. **_

"_**My love" He whispered while picking her head up. She looked at him.**_

"_**Rachella is safe. She's in her crib……" He captured his lips with hers one final and last time. He took his wand and pulled some of her memories. Putting it into a jar where it would stay safe.**_

_**He knew she was gone. The look in her eyes. Her spirit that he loved was gone. Forever.**_

_**Getting up he went up stairs. Severus found crib but didn't find Rachella. Feeling the crib he felt a baby. Hermione must've Charmed her to be hidden quiet. Undoing the charms he picked her up. He was gald that Rachella was safe. Walking out he quickly cast a shielding Charm to protect the house. He turned back never glanced back. He went to Hogwarts where he knew that they would be safe.**_

_**He used the pensieve to see the death. Later Lucius was sentenced to death by Dementors Kiss. Severus taught DADA to help protect others.**_

Severus never told that story. He didn't want to relive the past. Rachella leaned on her father with tears.

"I'm sorry dad" he wrapped his arms around his daughter.

"You don't need to be, sometimes it's good to let the story go and always remember her."

_**Fin**_

Thanks for reading. Also thank for the info whitehound.

.


End file.
